


Waves of the Past

by Avriel



Series: stanza [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avriel/pseuds/Avriel
Summary: A short poem about Nami's past.





	Waves of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting anything online.So please be nice!
> 
> All grammatical mistakes were left like that purposefully.So that it sounded right.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Please fly my letter,

To Bell-mere and stars.

Shined it up with glitter,

And built it up with stars.

  


To you dear, my mother,

My reason for fighting back.

Never regretting nothing,

Too late for turning back.

  


Inherited will and a glare to kill,

Was all I had when I set out to steal.

Cuts and bruises, broken bones,

Wouldn't have been too bad, if I wasn't alone.

  


A joyless smile and a greedy mask,

Told the villagers all they had to ask.

Keeping them away, so I could do my task,

All I had left, was my sister at dusk.

  


But the seas are changing,

The Will of D is thriving,

The storm of fate is arriving,

Over to change the world.

  


My fate was forever changed,

Meeting the Arlong Pirates.

My world was disarrayed,

Meeting the Strawhat Pirates.

  


A carefree heart and a captain's pride,

In the dark ocean, became my guide.

A kingless crown and a protective frown,

Saving me from myself, when I was about to drown.

  


With Arlong Park and the slave mark gone,

I realised that, I was free all along.

Free on the ocean, by the tides,

Free and strong by my nakama's side.

  


So please fly my letter,

Fly to the unknown,

And tell my mother,

That I am not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
